The present invention relates generally to a woven tubular fabric or fabrics having unwoven areas that are created by novel weaving techniques. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a three dimensional woven tubular fabric for producing woven hats and other items that provides a performance-enhancing, aesthetic function.
Fabrics are typically made from corresponding raw materials and are constructed by weaving, knitting, plaiting or braiding. For example, felt fabrics are produced by the interlocking of fibers. Fabrics are primarily classified into woven fabrics, knitted fabrics, felt fabrics, plaited fabrics, non-woven fabrics, laminated fabrics and molded fabrics by standard production methods thereof.
In a narrow sense, woven fabrics refer to fabrics or fabric components constructed by interlacing vertical warp threads with horizontal weft threads at right angles. Woven fabrics are the most widely used fabrics for under wears and outer wears. Knitted fabrics are constructed by making sets of threads into loops and combining the loops with one another in forward, backward, left and right directions. Knitted fabrics are rapidly produced by knitting and tend to be loose and elastic when being worn. Strands of fibers are interlocked by heat, moisture, pressure or striking to construct felt fabrics, thus eliminating the need for the use of threads. In plaited, braided and lace fabrics, individual threads are interlaced with sets of threads while sliding in any one direction to attain desired effects.
Non-woven fabrics are constructed by the application of adhesive materials, the attachment of fibers through chemical functions on the surface of the fibers, or the attachment of webs or sheets of thermoplastic fibers by heating. Laminated fabrics are constructed by laminating a foam to one or two woven fabrics to achieve improved flexibility and provide a cushiony feeling. The surface areas of molded fabrics are larger than those of the raw materials before extrusion. Molded articles (e.g., clothes) are cushiony, or are in the form of a pile or plate.
All of these fabrics are very wearable, match the functions of the human body, and are not readily deformed. Additionally, sewing and other fusion techniques are currently used to impart three dimensional shapes to fabrics. However, typically sewing and other fusion techniques currently used to impart three dimensional shapes to fabrics results in loss of the certain function attributes and other performance or aesthetic characteristics.
In an attempt to overcome the above problems, a three dimensional fabric has been created that comprises a face layer, and a back layer, woven together via floating threads. The face layer and the back layer are woven together to create predetermined patterns or areas where the two layers are not woven together. Thus, the floating threads comprise the threads connected to the stitched face layer and the stitched back layer in an alternating and repeating pattern. Specifically, the weaving is controlled by a computer program that will weave or not weave the two layers together. These areas which are not woven together effectively creating tubes, tunnels or areas where the threads are not attached to the face or back layer. Once the weaving is complete, the three dimensional weave fabric material may be heat treated. Where heat treating is used, the process shrinks the floating threads, causing manipulation of the tube or unwoven areas. Specifically, the tube or unwoven areas can puff or stand up more than if there was no heat treatment. Alternatively, the unwoven areas or tunnels or tubes can be created segments of the threads unattached, creating a space beneath the threads which forms the tube or tunnel Thus, the novel weaving technique along with the heat treating process, if used, allows for an enhanced performance function such as stretch. The woven components produced from this weaving process are then assembled into a woven hat or other items, such as apparel, footwear, outwear or the like.